Kiss And Kill
by CindyLockie
Summary: Isabella Swan en vacance sur la Cote d'Azur, rencontre le Bel Edward Cullen. Trois ans après leurs rencontre, ils sont marié et vive paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que la tête d'Edward soit mise à prix... Venez lire pour la suite :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Every Body !**

Voici ma première fiction sur mon nouveau compte.

Quelques petits détails avant de commencer à vous raconter cette fiction :

**-1)** Les chapitres ne feront pas forcément vingt pages mais j'essayerai de vous satisfaire le plus possible.

**-2)** Dans mon histoire quelques passage contenant de la VIOLENCE et du SEXE, seront directement signalé par : « o0o0o0 ». Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou l'âme trop sensible pour lire ce genre de propos sauté ces moments, merci d'avance.

**-3)** Je souhaiterais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez, sans honte, ni rien. Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre :D

**Nom de la fanfiction**** : - **Kiss and Kill.

**Personnage**** :**- Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

**Résumé :**

Alors qu'Isabella Swan, en vacance sur la Côte d' Azur, se remet à peine de sa rupture avec son ex-fiancé Jacob Black, elle fait la connaissance de l'homme sa vie, le bel Edward Cullen.

Trois ans après cette rencontre, Edward et Bella sont de jeunes mariés heureux à la vie paisible.

Mais tout bascule, le jour où un mystérieux tueur cherche à éliminer Edward. Bella découvre alors que son mari est agent secret, un détail qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de mentionner. Les attaques contre le couple se multiplient, et ils comprennent que la tête d'Edward est mise à prix…

**Vous voulez la suite ? C'est nul ou je devrais continuer ? **

**Donnais moi votre avis et n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques, du moment qu'elles soient justes et fondées.**

**Bisous à Bientôt**

**CindyLockie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous (l'espoir fait vivre hein) et à toutes**

Voici le premier chapitre de notre histoire Kiss and Kill. Si nous commencions par le commencement, la rencontre de nos deux tourtereaux ?

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : **

_« Ici votre commandant qui vous parle, nous atteindrons Nice dans sept heures et trente minutes. Le personnel de bord va vous servir des boissons et des repas chaud. Nous volerons à une attitude de trente et un mille pieds. Détendez vous et passez un agréable voyage. »_

Je déteste mes parents, c'est définitif ! Me forcer à venir en vacances avec eux à l'âge de vingt quatre ans... Bon Bella essayent de dormir pendant c'est sept heure trente et tout ira pour le mieux à l'arrivé.

Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, alors je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai vingt quatre ans, je suis en fac de médecine à Miami, je vis avec ma meilleure amie Rosalie Hale, qui est une danseuse étoile, dans un petit appartement magnifique (payé par mes parents…je sais à mon âge c'est pathétique) situé au bord de la mer.

Ma vie amoureuse ?... Elle est déserte, je viens tout je juste de me séparé de mon ex- fiancé Jacob Black…et à vrai dire je ne me sens pas plus peiné que ça.

Je savais depuis longtemps que Jacob n'était pas l'homme de ma vie (vu qu'on se connaissait depuis notre naissance mais l'on n'est réellement sorti ensemble à l'âge de mes vingt et un ans), mais je ne pouvais pas le quitter comme sa du jour au lendemain surtout en sachant que son père et mon père sont les meilleurs amis du monde. J'ai du attendre de savoir qu'il me trompait et l'on sait séparés d'un commun accord. Maintenant il est en amour avec Leah son assistante (désespérant et si commun hein ?)

Depuis je ne cours plus derrière le grand amour, je vis ma vie au jour le jour, mais à la dernière minutes mes parents ont décidés comme quoi je devais impérativement venir avec eux pendant leurs vacance sur la Cote d'Azur pour « m'aérer un peu les idées » soi-disant. Je savais juste que c'était pour que m'enlever le bâton que j'avais coincé dans le c***l, comme disait ma très chère maman.

Elle, comme dire,… au lieu d'être marié à mon père quelques fois, je crois sincèrement qu'elle est plutôt mariée à sa bouteille de whisky. Mais bon si sa fait son bonheur.

«**- Bonjour, excusez moi mademoiselle, hé ho, …. S'il vous PLAIT ! **» Me hurla une voix dans les oreilles.

«**- Hein ?** » Je me réveillais en sursaut. « **Maman ne te gêne surtout pas ! Non mais c'est quoi cette attitude on n'hèle pas les gens comme sa !** »

Non mais c'est vrai en plus elle me tire de mon sommeil ! La pauvre hôtesse elle a dû prendre un de ces peurs.

«**- L'issue de secours est au 13D, mon trésor. Au cas où t'aurais une soudaine envie de sauter. **» Dit mon père en me regardant avec une grand sourire.

« **- Super merci de te souciais de moi, papa. **» Lui répondis- je avec toute l'ironie possible.

« **- S'il vous plaît ! **» s'écria encore une fois ma mère, quand une hôtesse passa à côté de nous.

« **- Oui madame que puis-je faire pour vous ?** » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire poli.

A je crois bien que cette fois-si ma mère a réussi à prendre cette pauvre jeune fille dans ces filets.

« **-Bon courage **», lui soufflais-je.

« **- Trois whisky.** » Demanda ma mère, en lui servant un de ses plus beaux sourires qu'elle n'avait pas encore sortie depuis le début du trajet.

« **- Non, pas pour moi **» Intervient mon père avec son calme habituel. « **Je tiens à garder la tête froide. **»

« **- Pour moi non plus mademoiselle.** » Je lui fis un sourire désolé, mais elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire, signalant qu'elle avait l'habitude.

Elle regarda alors ma mère qui, toujours avec son sourire et en là regardant droit dans les yeux, lui répondis :

« **- Sa sera toujours trois whisky.** »

Après que l'hôtesse soit partit, mon père se retourna vers moi et me regarda avec sérieux avant de dire :

« **- Ma chérie je suis extrêmement fier de toi, pleins de jeunes femmes largués auraient fui ces vacances, mais pas toi. **»

« **- Euh…Merci papa, mais je n'ai pas été larguée, c'était mutuel. **»

« **- Oui Charlie !** » Intervint ma mère avec son air suffisant.« **- Elle ne s'est pas fait largué... Ils se sont mis d'accord tout les deux pour qu'il l'a largue.** »

« **- Elle devait l'étouffer, c'est pour sa. **» Marmonna mon père dans sa barbe. « **- Un si bon gendre…** »

« **- Mais non, elle n'était pas assez spontanée pour lui, elle est trop prudente, prévisible, il n'a pas dû supporter sa trop longtemps.** » Contra ma mère en chuchotant.

« **- Je suis là maman, je te signale, entre vous deux même, donc je t'entends pas la peine de chuchoter tu sais.** »

Cette situation m'exaspérait, qu'ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas entre eux. Mais bon ils n'avaient aucun sens de ce que voulait dire le mot respect. Donc je laissais passer.

« **- Oui mais ma chérie ! J'en suis sûre qu'il voulait que tu fasses ce saut de l'ange !** »

« **- Je suis désolé si j'ai le vertige et que je me refuse de vomir en public, que je trouve cela dégradant ! Excuse-moi si je trouve sa trop raisonnable **» Répliquais- je.

« **- Tu imposes beaucoup trop de règles à ton existence, mais vis un peu !** »

Elle me regardait avec exaspération, mais je le savais qu'elle disait sa sous le coup de l'alcool, mais bon qu'elle me parle comme sa, était aussi devenu une habitude.

« **- Il n'y a rien de mal à être prudente ma chérie, **» Essaya de soutenir mon père. «**- La sécurité, c'est sexy, la première fois que moi et ta mère avons fait l'amour, on n'a gardé nos ceinture de sécurité. Je t'avouerais que ça n'as pas été très facile.** »

EURK….Seigneur mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que sa vous ailles autant contrariez ?

« **- Papa… J'ai dis quoi à propos de vomir en public ?** »

« **- Change de place ma puce.** » Me conseilla ma mère. Pour une fois qu'elle avait raison !

Mon père me regarda encore une fois avec insistance :

« **- Et la sortie de secours se trouve… ? **»

« ** - Au 13D, crois moi je sais où elle est. Je pensais justement à m'y jeter** »

Je sentais que ce voyage serait long mais alors là très long !

**Quelques heures plus tard**

On n'était enfin à l'hôtel, j'aurais presque envie de crier Alléluia !

Heureusement que je m'étais endormi pendant tout le trajet, je n'aurais pas survie autrement !

Mon père se décida alors d'aller à l'accueil pour prendre nos chambres, enfin les suites

« **- Alors ma femme et moi sommes au deuxième étage, et ma fille au troisième. Je voulais des chambres adjacentes**. » Rappela mon père, au standardiste.

« **- Je vous assure que votre chambre est très jolie, Monsieur Swan. **» Assura ce dernier. « **- Vous n'y manquerez de rien.** »

« **Peut-être, **» Répliqua mon père « **Mais pas adjacente.** **Ma fille est célibataire seule. **»

Je vis directement l'homme de l'accueil me faire de l'œil, pourtant je n'étais pas ce qu'on pouvait un canon. Enfin j'étais blonde avec des yeux marrons, bon d'accord ma poitrine était bien proportionné mais je trouvé que mes hanches et mes fesses n'étaient pas du tout proportionné à mon buste, pas qu'elles étaient grosses… c'était tout le contraire.

« **- Depuis peu, je ne le suis pas toujours, célibataire.** » M'écriais-je pour que le blondinet de standardiste arrête de me mater et qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'idées.

«** - Papa la chambre sera très bien comme sa ! **»

« **- Connais-tu le taux de vols dans les hôtels ma puce** ? » Me questionna mon père de son œil suspicieux.

Il se retourna alors vers le standardiste, qui me faisait les yeux doux, et lui annonça :

« -** Troisième étage, avec vue sur la mer. **» Son ton était sans appel.

« **- Maman c'est toujours la même chose avec les chambres !** » Lui soufflais-je exaspérée.

« **- Laisse ma puce, le petit français va craquer. Avec sa tête de fouine comme tu sais qui….Daniel ? Tu te rappel de Daniel ? **»

« **- Oui je sais, on n'avait décidé de ne plus l'évoquer maman.** »

« **- Ah…Il est comme mort pour nous c'est sa ?** »

« **-Oui !** »

Daniel avait été lui aussi un de mes ex-petits amis, mais je l'avais largué car j'avais appris qu'il jouait avec moi pour pouvoir amadouer mon père et lui volait son entreprise. Mais bon ma mère n'avait toujours pas compris que je ne voulais plus en parler.

« **- Mais quand même ma chérie, sa ne te gênait pas son gros c***l ?** »

« **- Quoi ?** » Je la regardais estomaquée ! Mais c'est quoi cette façon de parler ?

« **- Maman ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! **»

« **- Sa va, sa va. Je n'ai rien dis oublie.** »

Elle pencha pour mon prendre dans ses bras alors que j'étais toujours estomaquée…Il n'avait quand même pas un si gros derrière que sa ?...Si… ?

On regarda de nouveau vers mon père qui n'avait toujours pas réglé ses affaires.

« **- Ne nous étalons pas, je ne parle pas un mot de français. **» Menaça t-il le blondinet.

«**- Excusez-moi, le problème est résolu.** » s'exclama sur un ton professionnel mais avec une pointe de soulagement le standardiste.

« **-Papa, maman, je vais voir ma chambre. Vous réglerez les détails.** »

Je déposais un baiser sur la joue de ma mère, pris la carte et parti enfin vers l'ascenseur, mes bagages avaient déjà été montés maintenant.

Ma mère me passa un de ces magazines (ou torchons au choix) qu'elle lisait tout le temps pour la « route » avait-elle dit. Je n'ai pas encore arrivé au troisième que déjà l'ascenseur émis un DING et les portes s'ouvrirent.

**Alors, Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ? Je laisse complètement tombé ? Le prochain chapitre sera du PDV d'Edward.**

**Laissez des moi reviews, j'accepte tout du moment qu'elles sont fondées et juste :D**

**A bientôt ! **


End file.
